Rebirth
by FieryBeauty24
Summary: Zoey starts a new life being a vampyre and leaves her human life behind. The House of Night is an eerie sight to see as evil is slowly taking over the school and Zoey is getting suspicious. It's up to Zoey, her new friends, and surprising allies that will stop the evil and the person behind it to set their school free from darkness forever.


**Disclaimer: I do now own the copyrights of the House of Night. The series belongs to the authors P.C. and Kristin Cast.**

Chapter 1 Rebirth Is A Bitch

Zoey Montgomery had no idea why she was standing in the middle of the hallway, with her geometry textbook in her hand. Until, she remembered that she had a homework assignment to do. The girl has high cheekbones, long nose, and a wide mouth. Her skin tone is olive, but it's a little darker than her relatives. However, her hazel eyes contrasted with her skin tone as well. Her long dark hair brought out the rest of her features. She wished that there were students, teachers, or even Kayla around right now. The reason was because farther down the hallway Zoey could see a guy dressed in a black cloak, with blue eyes, and something blue on the guy's forehead.

In her head she was screaming. Zoey could feel her heart beating wildly and her first instinct kept telling her to run, but she felt frozen in place and helpless at the same time. It was already bad enough that she was feeling sick and now she had to deal with a dead guy who was stalking her. All Zoey could move was her eyes she noticed that the Tracker disappeared in a blur from the other end of the hallway. Then like a nightmare come true the Tracker appeared before her eyes standing only a few inches away from her, with his arm outstretched all she could feel was his pale finger touching the middle of her forehead. In a hypnotic and seductive tone the vampyre began to speak.

"Zoey Montgomery! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"

Her whole body felt numb and she couldn't scream for help. The sickness that Zoey felt inside herself evaporated as soon as the Tracker touched her forehead. Zoey felt out of place in her numb body as she watched the Tracker run briskly down the hallway until he disappeared in thin air. However, the numbness faded enough for her to feel a burning sensation until she blacked out.

* * *

"Oh my God! Zoey are you dead? I can't believe my best friend is dead," A voice screamed out at Zoey's body splayed out on the floor.

Now Zoey was coming out of her black out and she recognized the voice it was obvious to her that it was Kayla Robinson.

"Kayla I thought you caught a ride with Jared home." Zoey said to Kayla as she looked into her eyes.

"N-No, you know I never would leave without saying goodbye. Wh-What the hell is on your forehead." Kayla said to Zoey in a quivering tone.

'Maybe the vampyre Tracker has done something to me,' Zoey thought to herself as she got herself off the floor and picked up her Geometry book.

"Damn Zoe you have that sapphire blue crescent mark on your forehead. Just like that guy last school year he was tracked and had to go to House of Night. I won't be able to hangout with you anymore." Kayla said to Zoey as she tried babbling some more.

Zoey couldn't believe that Kayla didn't want to be around her anymore because she was no longer human. She never would have imagined herself being turned into a vampyre. Zoey felt like her life was turning into horror movie. Losing the only friend she had at South Intermediate High School hurts more than; last school year's break up with Heath Luck.

"Do you mean that you will miss hanging out with me or you don't want to be best friend's anymore?" Zoey asked Kayla as they started walking together.

"I don't want to be all besties with a freak who will be attending a vampyre school," Kayla said haughtily to Zoey.

"What happened to our conversation that we had earlier today?" Zoey asked Kayla as she glared at her.

"Oh that conversation well that was before you got Marked as vampyre girl, so the whole still be best friends with a supernatural being doesn't apply to me anymore. I'm going to ask hot and sexy Heath to take me home." Kayla said to Zoey with a sneer as she walked away.

* * *

Zoey had found herself walking in the middle of the school parking lot. She decided to focus on listening to somebody's pick up truck blasting and singing off key to the latest Roby Keith cd, with an Okie accent. She glanced over to see Dustin and Drew, and Heath standing at the passenger side of the truck talking to them. Zoey just knew she was going to make it to her Vintage VW Bug, but then a coughing fit struck her and the three boys turned around.

"Damn Zoe if you wanted us to notice you wear a micro mini skirt." Dustin shouted out to Zoey as he broke out laughing.

"She looks like a zombie! Hey Zo, you need to quit all of that hardcore partying." Drew shouted out to Zoey as he grinned at her goofily.

"Like you two can talk. Why don't you guys mind your own business?" Zoey shouted at Dustin and Drew as she glared hard at them.

The two brother's joking faces changed into scared faces when they heard the tone of Zoey's voice. Heath looked at Zoey and noticed that there was something on her forehead and he started walking up to her. Zoey was not looking forward to talk to Heath because she had nothing to say to him.

'Damn why out of all days Heath is more observant than usual? Well I might as well tell him the truth,' Zoey thought to herself reluctantly.

"I have been Marked and I need to go home and pack up my things, so I can go to my new home the House of Night. If I stay here in Broken Arrow I'm going to die." Zoey said to Heath.

"Oh shit you are a vampyre now? I will always love you in a way, but I don't think we should be around each other anymore." Heath said to Zoey.

Zoey had begun to say something back to Heath but she was distracted by a strange hunger that was consuming her. She smelled human blood and she knew it wasDustin, Drew, and Heath's. She imagined herself tilting their necks to the side, biting through their soft skin, and drinking their blood. However, Zoey broke herself out of that bloodlust fantasy and started to speak.

"I agree I don't think it's best to see each other, so I guess this is goodbye." Zoey said to Heath as she turned her back on him.

Zoey accepted that she was no longer human and that she's a vampyre now. She knew once she got Marked that her old life is gone forever. Soon she will either face the Change or die. She thought about all of this as she made it to her car. Zoey rifled through her purse and took out her keys, unlocked the door and got in her car. She tossed her purse and textbook on the passenger seat. She cranked up the car and felt relieved that the clean break with Heath was easy to handle.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you have enjoyed my first attempt at retelling House of Night and the different changes that I have made to build up character development.**


End file.
